


Kihyun's Ramyun is Hoseok's Weakness

by bluemadridista



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Ramen, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: This started out as a little ficlet to fill a prompt on the MX Request Forums (Kiho do the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp but with a ramen noodle). That's simple enough, but well, my fics are rarely simple...I hope whoever requested this on the forum enjoys it! Please leave a comment if you do! :)





	Kihyun's Ramyun is Hoseok's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states, this started as a ficlet to fill a simple prompt, but I got carried away. I don't even ship this really, but I fell in love as I was writing, so I promise the Lady and the Tramp bit is there, but there's a lot of lead up and after stuff and just adorable Kiho.

Kihyun and Hoseok had been engaged in a dance, of sorts, for the past few months.

Kihyun would be in the kitchen preparing one of their meals for the day. Hoseok would enter and then flutter back out just as quickly.

Kihyun would step into the bathroom doorway while Hoseok brushed his teeth in the morning and twirl out before Hoseok even knew he’d been there.

Kihyun never really wanted to go to the gym, but he would spin around and escape if he spotted Hoseok lifting.

Likewise, Hoseok would put off his beloved work-out if he saw Kihyun in one of his rare visits to the gym.

They weren’t avoiding each other, really, or any alleged feelings they might have. They were just dancing around each other and what feelings anyway??

 

Then came the Saturday when everyone seemed to have somewhere to be except the two of them.

Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon were off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what (and no one was going to ask…) with one another.

Shownu had been invited to a swim meet at his old high school.

Hyungwon was visiting his parents and getting some much-desired sleep in the new bed they’d purchased when they converted his old bedroom into a guest room.

Hoseok tried to keep to himself. He stayed in bed for most of the morning, making a meal of stashed supplements and protein bars. He read a book that a fan had given to him at a fan meet. Reading was good for you, right?

Kihyun busied himself organizing the kitchen. The spices had to be alphabetical because that was responsible and efficient, right? And it had only been two days since he’d rearranged the refrigerator but keeping on top of it was responsible and adult, right?

Around lunch time, Hoseok’s stomach was grumbling and he was going a little stir crazy. Reading was great but for that many hours. Just lying there. Staring at tiny words. That had to be bad for one’s eyes. Right?

Kihyun ate cold noodles for breakfast and was craving something warm and comforting for lunch. Did he dare cook? Cooking might draw Hoseok out of his room and then they would be forced to face each other. Dancing around when the other members weren’t in the dorm as a distraction seemed foolish. Surely Hoseok would think so as well, and they would absolutely be forced to finally face each other.

 

So, Kihyun decided to make ramyun.

He totally didn’t want to draw Hoseok out of his room because he was lonely slaving away in the kitchen all morning.

Really, that wasn’t his motivation at all.

So ramyun happen to be his hyung’s favorite dish.

Whatever. It was warm and comforting and this was Kihyun’s kitchen. He could make whatever he wanted!

 

Hoseok had read over the same boring sentence five times when his nose detected the familiar, delicious aroma of…

Kihyun’s Ramyun!

He sat bolt upright in his bed, throwing the paperback aside.

He sniffed and then moaned when his stomach growled.

Ramyun.

How could Kihyun do this to him?

Why would he make ramyun?

He knew that they’d been dancing around each other all this time! They pretended that they weren’t avoiding any feelings! Pretended there weren’t any feelings at all. But it was all make-believe and they could keep it up when they had five other guys around that might see them if they…

Why would he make ramyun?

Hoseok stood and began to pace around his room. The aroma was intensifying. Kihyun hadn’t made ramyun in weeks, maybe months!

 

Kihyun stood at the doorway of the kitchen with his large cutting board, wafting the “heat” out of the kitchen and into the rest of the dorm.

He was overheating in the kitchen after cooking. He couldn’t be bothered if maybe this dispersed the delicious scent of his delicious ramyun throughout the dorm. The kitchen didn’t have any windows. What was he supposed to do?

 

After he paced for five minutes, Hoseok finally jerked open the door to his room. He couldn’t stand it any longer. The growling made his stomach ache.

 

When Kihyun heard Hoseok’s door open and then slam shut, he jumped and bolted (as quietly as possible) to the counter where he laid the cutting board and then hopped onto the stool at the island to pretend he was eating his ramyun all along, er to start eating his ramyun that had probably cooled because it was too hot and he was too hot. And that was definitely the only reason for the cutting board fanning.

Yeah.

 

Hoseok walked slowly toward the kitchen, arguing with himself. He turned back more than once. He could leave. He was a grown man (sort of). He could just leave the dorm and go buy his own ramyun! He could go and order ten bowls of ramyun and eat them all without stupid adorable STUPID Kihyun there to dance in and out of every room he was in!

He could do that. He could totally do that.

But.

But the ramyun wouldn’t be _Kihyun’s_ ramyun which aside from his mother’s was the best ramyun he’d ever had in his life.

And well, stupid adorable STUPID Kihyun wouldn’t be there to eat with him with his stupid slurping and his dumb fluffy hair and his IDIOTIC DIMPLES.

WHO HAS DIMPLES UNDER THEIR EYES?!

Okay, no. He was not giving in. He was not going to set foot in that kitchen. He was leaving.

He turned around and started back to his room. This was final.

And then he heard it.

Kihyun _moaned_ in the kitchen.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” Kihyun exaggerated a moan around his empty chopsticks. “So good!” he said to himself, but actually loud enough for people outside the dorm to hear, probably.

Hoseok leaned against the wall, biting his lip. Not because Kihyun was moaning, definitely NOT.

But… if Kihyun was moaning and talking to himself, the ramyun must be even better than usual.

His mouth watered with want.

For the ramyun, only, of course.

He cursed himself silently as he crept toward the kitchen.

 

“MMMM.” Kihyun actually slurped up a few noodles.

THE SLURPING.

Hoseok quickened his pace, but looked like the picture of chill when he peered around the doorway into the kitchen.

Kihyun looked up at him like he had forgotten he was even in the dorm. “Oh, hyung, are you… still here?”

Hoseok scratched the hair on the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. I thought I might leave, go get some lunch, but uh… You made lunch?”

“Oh, I just made one bowl of ramyun.” He pointed to the actually massive bowl in front of him. There was no way he could finish it on his own. Hoseok knew that, but thankfully, didn’t call him out on it.

“Oh, yeah, just one bowl… Well, I guess I’ll go out then.”

NO.

Hoseok started out of the kitchen.

“We could SHARE!” Kihyun sputtered.

When Hoseok turned back around, Kihyun felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“I mean, I don’t mind sharing. I made a lot because I was hungry, but I might not need it all.”

Hoseok had never seen Kihyun eat that much ramyun in an entire day let alone one sitting. But he wouldn’t point that out. Not right now.

They might not have been doing their physical dance, but mentally they were waltzing all around each other and the alleged, hypothetical feelings they might maybe sort of have for each other.

Kihyun picked up an extra pair of chopsticks that he had beside his bowl.

Hoseok’s eyebrow lifted at that.

“Sometimes I drop the first ones and then I need extras,” Kihyun mumbled.

A terrible excuse is better than none, right?

Hoseok smirked a little, but slid onto the stool in front of Kihyun. Kihyun handed over his “spare chopsticks.”

“It’s still warm,” Kihyun said as he watched Hoseok pick at the noodles with his chopsticks.

Hoseok hummed as he considered taking a bite. The tension buzzing between them seemed to be blocking him from taking a bite or moving at all.

“You should try it.” Kihyun had the urge to use his own chopsticks to shove a bite into Hoseok’s mouth – anything to cut the tension and awkwardness of sitting and staring around whilst trying to avoid eye contact.

Hoseok cleared his throat, shifted on his seat, and nodded. He slowly extended his hand as if Kihyun’s bowl of ramyun was actually a vicious carnivore waiting to snap at him.

He leaned forward after he had a bite in his chopsticks. He slurped it up, making as little mess as possible on the island between them.

When he sat back, chewing and trying not to moan for how delicious it tasted. He had been asked countless times about his ideal type. His answer was nearly always the same: gender didn’t matter. He just wanted someone that could make excellent ramyun. And Kihyun could make an _excellent_ ramyun.

Kihyun swiped his napkin over the few drops of broth than had dribbled from Hoseok’s chopsticks. Hoseok apologized.

Kihyun waved him off and pushed the bowl so that it was centered between them. “Let’s share,” he said, smiling at him.

Hoseok flicked his eyes from Kihyun’s face, quickly to the bowl. When he smiled, the dimples were on full display. Who has dimples under their eyes anyway?!

Soon hunger outweighed the tension between them and the two were digging into the bowl together, chopsticks clinking and tangling. A few times, their noses almost touched as they leaned over the bowl.

When the bowl was nearly empty, Hoseok shamefully tried to scoop up as much of the ramyun as he could, tangling his bites with Kihyun’s until suddenly they seemed to be slurping up the same noodles.

Kihyun slurped harder to offset Hoseok who could wolf down a bowl of ramyun like no other.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their faces were growing nearer to one another. Their noses almost touched. They were trying to eat opposite ends of the same noodle.

Their eyes met.

Both men knew what would eventually happen.

There was only one way this scenario could end.

When their lips finally met, Kihyun’s eyes widened while Hoseok’s seemed to fall closed and he pressed closer to Kihyun.

Soon the ramyun was swallowed down, forgotten, and their mouths were still pressed together. Hoseok’s hand rested on the side of Kihyun’s neck.

They were kissing.

Kihyun’s eyes finally fell closed and he let himself enjoy the feel of Hoseok’s lips gently pressing against his, sliding a little, pressing again. The feel of his hand gently caressing his neck.

There was no dancing now.

No avoiding anything.

They were finally kissing.

Finally.

He couldn’t begin to express how much he’d wanted this. He’d hidden his feelings for so long, but he’d always wanted this. Wanted Hoseok.

He just… He could never say anything. The other members, they wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t want it to happen.

A relationship could end everything they’d worked so hard for, the company had drilled that into them.

The others would never be okay with a relationship, but oh how good it felt just to feel his lips…

 

When the door to the door that led from the kitchen out of the dorm opened, Hoseok jumped like someone had fired a shot at him. His stool toppled over, and he almost went flying back with it.

Minhyuk was the first one at the door, Changkyun and Jooheon behind him. He looked back at Jooheon on his right. “Told you guys.”

He tip-toed to look over Jooheon at Shownu and Hyungwon behind them. “I told you that they’d finally get together if we left them alone for a day.”

Kihyun’s jaw dropped. He jumped off his stool. “What are you talking about?! I thought you were all busy today. You, you had things to do!”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and laughed at Kihyun. “We didn’t really have anything to do.”

“My parents are in Jeju,” Hyungwon admitted with a shrug.

“We made everything up, Kihyunnie hyung,” Jooheon said, snickering.

“We’re tired of you two dancing around each other all the time. It makes things awkward in the dorm and you guys look so stupid trying to avoid your feelings.” Minhyuk laughed in Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun turned redder than a tomato and stamped his food. “You guys planned this?!”

“We planned to leave you alone,” Minhyuk said. “You did the rest yourself.” Minhyuk glanced over his shoulder again. “Changkyunnie, you owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Changkyun took money from his wallet and handed it over.

“What was that?” Kihyun demanded, hands on his tiny waist.

“I bet Changkyun that you’d finally kiss. Before Hoseok-ah jumped across the room, I’m pretty sure I saw your lips together.” Minhyuk made a kissy face at Kihyun who swatted him away like he would shoo a fly.

Shownu finally spoke up then. “Come on, guys. Go on. Leave them alone.” He herded the members out of the kitchen like a sheepdog leading away a flock of lambs.

Minhyuk attempted to turn back, but Shownu gave him a shove. He was more papa bear than cute sheepdog, after all.

When Hoseok and Kihyun were alone once again, the awkward tension from before intensified.

Hoseok carefully returned his stool to its former position and stood beside it, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he avoided looking at Kihyun.

Kihyun stepped toward him. He hated to be the one to make the first move, but he knew he would have to be. “Hoseok-ah,” he said, his lisp highlighting the “S” in his name.

Hoseok’s stomach twisted. The dimples and the lisp. And the ramyun. Those things made him wild about Kihyun.

“Kihyun-ah,” he said, moving toward him as well.

They moved slowly at first, just inching toward each other until there was only a small gap between them. Kihyun closed the small gap by launching himself at Hoseok, throwing his arms around his neck, and kissing him properly.

Hoseok’s arms encircled Kihyun’s small midsection and he held him close. It felt good to finally hold Kihyun in his arms. He’d spent so much time fearing what the members would think.

He pulled away. “I’m kind of angry,” he blurted.

Kihyun’s eyes shot wide. “With me? What did I do?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with the members. I spent so much time fearing what they would think if I let myself kiss you, hell, if I even let myself be alone in the same room with you for more than three seconds. I was so afraid they would think we were going to ruin the group if we finally admitted to the feelings that we knew we had.”

Kihyun blushed, but he couldn’t argue. He’d felt the same feelings and experienced the same fears.

“So… why are you angry?” he asked gently.

“Because they knew it all along and they’re not mad! They don’t think we’re ruining anything!”

“You want the to be mad?”

“No! I’m just mad that they didn’t say anything. No one told me that they knew. They just plotted behind our backs to get us together and… That makes me angry.”

Kihyun laughed. Hoseok looked like a bunny rabbit, his little nostrils flaring like a bunny sniffing for food. “I’m sorry, but it’s okay. We can…” He moved closer to him again, but stared at the floor between them. “We can…”

“Be together?” Hoseok finished.

“Yes!” Kihyun eyes shot to his, but immediately down again. “If you wan to…”

“I want to,” he said, kissing the top of Kihyun’s head. “You know what else I want?”

“To kiss me?” Kihyun looked up at him, coy and sweet, smiling at him.

“Well, yes.” Hoseok leaned in and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, he added, “But also… ramyun. More ramyun.”

Kihyun chuckled. “I’ll make you more on one condition.”

“Hmm?”

“You get your own bowl this time!”

“What?! You didn’t like sharing with me?”

“I do and the Lady and the Tramp noodle thing was on my bucket list, but…”

“Wait, what?”

Kihyun’s cheeks burned bright red. “Nothing.”

“ _T_ _he Lady and the Tramp noodle thing_ was on your _bucket list_?”

“Yeah, so what!” Kihyun smacked him. “Don’t judge me.”

Hoseok giggled. “It’s cute!”

“Shut up! Don’t call me cute like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m dumb but it’s cute.”

Hoseok laughed his way into a kiss on Kihyun’s pouty little mouth. “I’m sorry. Now, cook. Make lots of ramyun for your new… whatever I am.”

“My idiot. You’re my idiot.”

“I’ll take that as long as you make the ramyun extra good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Kiho, so please leave kudos and comments if you read and like. Thank you so much! <33


End file.
